


Bad Dreams and Pancakes

by Canadiantardis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2281254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy has a bad dream so he decides to visit Germany for a surprise sleepover. Fluffy one shot. Gerita though not outright. Slight, slight prucan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Dreams and Pancakes

Italy had a scary dream. He doesn’t know why he keeps having the same scary dream, but he’s been having it for a week straight now, and only when he slept in Germany’s bed did the dreams become pleasant.

He didn’t understand the dream either. It was always about HRE, and just before leaving, the dream version of HRE would suddenly drop, and something staining his clothes. Italy always woke up before he could figure out what happened.

Gasping as he just woke up from the dream again, Italy jumped out of bed, just remembering to pull on some pants before running to Germany’s house.

Italy had to sneak by Switzerland’s house, because of all the times Switzerland would shoot at him. He really didn’t understand why the nation was so trigger happy, especially when Italy always had his flags handy.

Finally, Italy made it to Germany’s house, and slipped through like he always did, so he wouldn’t wake the overly stressed nation, or his loud brother, Prussia. He snuck into Germany’s room, and lay against the tall blond man.

Italy sighed contently, and fell asleep, unconsciously wrapping an arm around Germany’s chest.

**Morning**

Italy was awoken by a shout.

“Italiaaa!” It was his alarm clock by now, the way Germany would always wake him up the same way, at the same time each morning.

“Ve~, good morning Germany!” Italy smiled and tried to hug the tall man, but Germany held him away.

Germany sighed. “I thought we talked about this. You have to ask before sneaking into my house and bed.”

“But, Germany~! Whenever I call you in the middle of the night, you never answer and when you do, you always seem annoyed and it’s just easier to come here without waking you and I don’t want to knock because you and Prussia will be very tired and both will wake up and…”

Italy was cut off with a hand covering his mouth.

“Ja, ja, okay, I get it. You’re thinking of myself and my bruder. But my bruder hasn’t been at home for the past few days. He’s been spending time with…” Germany removed his hand from Italy’s mouth and gave a thoughtful look, as if he forgot who Prussia was spending time with. “Well, he’s been spending a lot of time with that person.”

“Really~? So if I have a bad scary dream, I can come over and knock without waking up anyone else?” Italy gave big eyes at Germany, and saw him soften.

“Ja. But please, Italy, stop with the sneaking into my house. If you can do that, someone else might try.”

“Ve~, they won’t know how I do it! Only I know!” Italy beamed, not noticing the confused look Germany gave him.

“Okay…”

There was a slight silence, but to Italy it didn’t feel awkward. He didn’t think any time with Germany was awkward. He just liked being with the nation.

“…ly? Italy…? Italia!” Italy jumped as he realized he was zoning out again.

“Ve~! Sorry Germany, I’m sorry! Don’t be mad!”

“I’m not mad, I was just asking if you were hungry.” Germany sighed.

Italy perked right up, jumping off the bed, and dragging Germany to the kitchen.

“Of course I’m hungry! I’m starving! Do you have pasta? I want to have pasta~! Pasta is the best thing to have in the morning!” Italy chattered on as the two got to the kitchen, barely noticing the other person in the kitchen making breakfast.

“Bruder? I thought you were at… Gone somewhere?” Germany asked, and Italy finally noticed that Prussia was in the kitchen.

“We just came back here after some bar hopping. It was aw-” Prussia started before Italy shouted in fright as a spatula moved.

“GHOST! Save me Germany! Don’t let the ghost get me!” Italy nearly climbed the German nation, hiding behind his back.

The spatula fell, as if the ghost was also frightened, and Prussia looked confused.

“Ghost? What the…? Ohhh.” Prussia seemed to understand something that neither Germany nor Italy understood.

“Prussia, what do you mean ‘we’?” Germany asked.

All three heard a distinct sigh coming from where the spatula fell. Prussia looked miffed, while the other two nations looked confused.

Both stared hard at the spot, and like magic, they noticed a person standing there, but it looked like he was transparent.

“I mean, Birdie and I, little bruder! Who else have I been spending all my time with?” Prussia wrapped an arm around the young man.

“Ve~, your name is Birdie? What kind of name is that?” Italy asked, peeking from behind Germany.

“My name isn’t…” The man sighed heavily, but his voice was very soft. “That’s just a nickname Prussia gave me and refuses to tell me the reason.”

“Then what’s your name?”

The man looked defeated. “My name’s Canada…”

“Oh… ja, Canada. You are America’s brother, right?” Germany asked, before Prussia hit him on the shoulder.

“You forgot again, didn’t you…? Come on, West, Canada’s not that invisible, is he? He _is_ a nation, and the second largest, just a bit smaller than… Russia.” Prussia gave a small shudder when he said Russia. (In Russia, said nation sneezes for no reason.)

“Nein, I did not forget.” Even Italy could tell Germany was lying through his teeth, trying to be polite to the Canadian.

Italy had no qualm about forgetting, because he was known to be forgetful and an airhead.

“I’m sorry I forgot about you, Canada~!” Italy cried as he hugged the surprised nation tightly. “But you looked like a ghost, and ghosts are scary, so I was scared and I scared you on accident and then I forgot who you were again, and I didn’t mean to but you are rather quiet and not seen all the time an…”

Once again, Italy’s mini rant/apology was cut off by Germany covering his mouth with his hand.

“Um, it’s okay. Sorry I scared you, I didn’t mean to. Prussia said it was okay if I made breakfast, and I was making… Pancakes!” Canada jumped and ran to the stove, trying to save the food on the frying pan.

It was too late to save the food, so Canada had to scrap it. Italy offered to help remake them, and the two quickly made enough pancakes for the four of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: I can never write a Hetalian FanFic without my otp... Oh well.  
> Hope you enjoyed this little fluffy one shot!


End file.
